Loki and his twin sister cause mischief together
by Loki's best friend
Summary: Loki has a twin sister. They are born during the time of war between the Realms of Jotunheim and Asgard. Then they are brought to Asgard where they met their big brother Thor. Growing up on Asgard Lila helps her twin brother Loki cause mischief, but one time they might have went a little too far. How is will they fix it? All rights go to Marvel. I own Lila. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Loki and his twin sister cause mischief together

Ages:

Loki and Lila have just been born.

Chapter 1

In the realm of Jotunheim at the royal palace of Laufey, king of the frost giants. A scream rips through the halls of the palace. For the Queen is in labor for she is about to give birth to the heir or heiress to the throne of Jotunheim, but what no one knew that another baby was about to be born.

"Ahhh!" Farbauti screamed in pain.

"Breathe your Majesty." Menia said she is a junior midwife and she is standing next to her Queen and she held her hand.

Farbauti took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Push my Queen, I need you to push." Fenia said she is the head midwife.

"Don't forget to breathe your highness." Menia said.

"A-alright, Fenia, Menia." Farbauti said weakly and she began to push as well as breathing and also screaming.

"My Queen, I can see the head. One more big push and the new prince or princess will be born." Fenia said.

"Alright I will try. Ahhh!" Farbauti said and then she screamed out in pain as another contraction ripped through her body.

"You can do it my Queen, just take a deep breath and push. If you need to continue to squeeze my hand you go on a head an do it my Queen." Menia said.

"Alright Menia, I….Ahhh!" Farbauti said with a scream and she pushed with all her might.

"Waaah, waaah, waaah." Came the cry of a newborn baby.

"Fenia, my baby, I want to see my baby." Farbauti said holding out her arms.

"Menia, I need your help with the baby." Fenia called.

Menia lets go of Farbauti's hand and she went over to Fenia.

"Fenia, Menia, what's wrong? What's wrong? Is my baby alright? Please tell me if my baby is alright?" Farbauti asked an she starts to panic.

The midwives finished cleaning the newborn and they check the baby to make sure everything is alright. Besides being small everything seems to be alright. Menia wraps the baby in a blanket and she hands the newborn to the Queen.

"Menia, is my baby alright?" Farbauti asked again.

"Yes, my Queen, you have a healthy baby boy. Besides being small he is perfectly healthy." Menia said.

Farbauti held her first born son close and she kisses his little cheek. "I don't care if you are small you are perfect my little Loki. Yes, Loki, that is what I will call you. Loki, my sweet little Loki, I love you so much." Farbauti said lovingly and then she felt another contraction rip through her body.

"Ahhh! Fenia, Menia!" Farbauti screamed.

"What's wrong my Queen?" Menia asked.

"Are you alright your Majesty?" Fenia asked

"I think little Loki, is about to have a twin brother or sister." Farbauti said breathlessly.

"Did you hear that Loki, your twin brother or sister is coming? Mommy has to give you to Menia for a moment so I can bring your twin into this realm and when your twin is born I will hold you both and I will never let you or your twin brother or sister go." Farbauti said. The contractions began to increase she handed Loki to Menia.

Loki started crying for he wanted his mommy and he was also wet and hungry."Shh, There, there little prince Loki, everything is alright your mommy is too busy to hold you right now." Menia said rocking baby Loki.

Then she felt that the blanket was wet. She carried baby Loki over to the changing table and she laid him down. Menia unwrapped the blanket from around Loki and she took out a diaper. She lifted his legs up and she began to clean him. When he was all clean she placed the diaper under his bottom and she spread a thick layer of diaper cream all over baby Loki's bottom. Menia also applied a layer of baby powder she then put his legs down and she taped the diaper shut. She took out a clean blanket and she wrapped him up again and she picked him up and she held him close.

Loki continued to cry for he still wanted his mommy and he is still hungry. "My Queen, shall I call the wet nurse to feed Prince Loki?" Menia asked.

"No, I will not have someone feeding my babies. I will be the only one who feeds them and takes care of them. I will feed Loki, and his twin when he or she is born." Farbauti said through a contraction.

"As you wish my queen." Menia said.

After a few minutes they all heard the sounds of another newborn crying. "Menia, give Queen Farbauti, her son so she can nurse him. I will need your help with his twin." Fenia said.

Menia gave Farbauti baby Loki and she when over to help Fenia with Loki's twin. She gave her son his first meal. The midwives finished cleaning the newborn and they check the baby to make sure everything is alright. Besides being small everything seems to be alright. Fenia put a diaper on the baby and then she wraps the baby in a blanket and she hands the newborn to the Queen.

"Fenia, is my baby alright?" Farbauti asked again.

"Yes, my Queen, you have a healthy baby girl. Besides being small like her twin brother she is perfectly healthy." Fenia said.

Farbauti held her first born daughter close and she kisses her little cheek. "I don't care if you are small you are perfect my little Lila. Yes, Lila, that is what I will call you. Lila, my sweet little Lila, I love you and your twin brother so much." Farbauti said lovingly and she gave her daughter her first meal.

"Send for the King he must be told." Fenia said. Menia nodded and she went to tell the King that the Queen has just given birth to twins.

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. I changed Asta to Lila. I think Lila fits better than Asta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Menia found Laufey sitting on his ice throne and he was in deep conversation with his commanders. For the whole realm knew that Asgard's army would be here soon. He knew that Odin, the All father and the king of Asgard would be coming for the Casket of Ancient Winters. "Um excuse me your Majesty." Menia said bowing to Laufey. "Oh, what is it now, can't you see that I am busy girl." Laufey said rudely.

"Your Majesty, the Queen has just given birth too." Menia began but she was cut off.

"Finally she has given me an heir. After the two miscarriages. By the way what is it?" Laufey asked hoping for another son because the two miscarriages the babies both turned out to be sons.

"Well your highness, you have a son and a daughter." Menia said.

"A son well it is about time." Laufey said completely ignoring the fact that he has a daughter.

"Your highness, I am sure the Queen would want you to come an see your twins." Menia said.

"Alright I can spare a moment to see my son." Laufey said still ignoring the fact he has a daughter. He stood up from his ice throne and he received many congratulations from his commanders.

Menia led her King to the Queen's chambers. They enter the chambers and he went over to his wife's bed while she went to stand with Fenia.

"Show me my son and my heir wife." Laufey said his voice full of pride at having a son.

"Don't you want to see your daughter as well?" Farbauti asked.

"Why would I want to? she will never inherit my throne." Laufey said.

Farbauti just sighed sadly and she pulled back the blankets to show her husband their twin children. When Laufey saw how small his son and his unwanted daughter are he became angry.

"You failed again but this time it is worse. My long a waited son is small and weak and this one is a female who is also small and weak like her twin brother. I will not…" Laufey said angrily but he was cut off before he could finish.

"They are not weak and what do you mean you will not?" Farbauti asked her anger turning to confusion.

"I will not keep them they are too small and weak to be called Jotuns." Laufey explained to his upset wife. Then he reached over and took his daughter from his wife and he went to the door and he called a guard to come to the Queen's chambers.

The guard came into the Queen's chambers and he bowed to Laufey. "How can I serve you my King?" the guard name Raze asked.

"Raze, take my son's twin sister and wait out in the hall for me." Laufey said.

"Yes, my King." Raze said and Laufey handed baby Lila to Raze. When he felt the baby girl in his arms he went to obey his king's command.

When Farbauti sees Raze walking away with her daughter she holds baby Loki close to her. "Laufey, were is Raze taking our daughter?" she asked covering little Loki with the blanket.

"Farbauti, hand me my son." Laufey said, holding out his arms for his son, but she just holds Loki closer to her. She wasn't going to allow anyone to take her son, she has already lost her daughter, but she wouldn't lose her son.

"No. I won't let you take my son you have already taken my daughter, but you can't have my son. I demand that you give me back my daughter." Farbauti demanded.

"Farbauti, you know the law. Now hand me my son, before I take him by force." Laufey demanded still holding out his arms so his wife could place his son in his arms.

"Laufey, this law is wrong and it's not right to get rid of those who are small and weak." Farbauti said.

"It may not be right but it's still the law." Laufey said.

"Laufey, you are the King so you can change the law so we can keep our son and daughter." Farbauti said hopefully.

"Even if I wanted to change the law. I can't and I won't change it. Because once a law has been made it can never be changed." Laufey said.

Hearing this Farbauti broke down into tears as she held Loki even closer. She couldn't believe that she is really losing her babies on the same day that they were born.

"Laufey, if you are really going to take my babies away from me please just allow me to say goodbye and tell them that I love them." Farbauti begged as tears continued to stream down her blue tattooed skin.

He thought for a moment then he nodded and he walked to the door to take Lila from Raze for a moment. "Raze, my wife wants to say farewell to this small, weak and worthless excuse for a frost giantess." Laufey said holding out his arms so Raze can place her in his arms.

Raze placed little Lila into his King's arms. When Laufey felt his baby girl in his arms he went back into his wife's chambers and he walked over to his wife and he placed her into Farbauti's arms.

"Alright here she is now say your farewells to our son and his twin sister and don't take too long doing it. I have more important things to do than waste my time waiting for you to say your farewells, so hurry up or I will just take them now and leave you here alone." Laufey said.

"Well if you are too busy you can just leave while I say goodbye to my babies forever." Farbauti said. Laufey just shrugged his shoulders and then he left to prepare for Asgard's armies to come to Jotunheim. Out in the hall Laufey called Raze over to him. "Raze, go and get Grundroth and come back and both of you stand outside my wife's chambers to make sure she doesn't do anything sneaky." Laufey said.

"Yes, my King." Raze said with a bow and he walked away to obey his king's command.

Then Laufey went back to his throne room to finish his conversation with his commanders. Back in her chambers Farbauti held her twins close to her and she began crying.

"My babies how…can he…he force me…to…to give up my babies." Farbauti said threw her tears.

Queen Farbauti decided that she won't be forced to give up her babies, she would fight to keep her twins, but she had to come up with a plan to save her son and daughter from their father's plan to get rid of them.

How could she save her little Loki and her little Lila? Then she had an idea her handmaidens. She could command two of her most loyal handmaidens to take her twins into hiding.

"Menia, I require two of my handmaidens. Go and tell Isolda and Eirwen I request their presence immediately and tell them to bring a deep basket, some fresh blankets and a few of my dresses." Farbauti commanded.

"Yes, you're Majesty." Menia said with a bow and then she left to inform Isolda and Eirwen that their Queen request their presence immediately and to bring the items that their Queen requested that they bring.

Menia found Isolda and Eirwen in the new nursery which is connected to the Queen's chambers. They were preparing the nursery for the royal prince or princess. "Isolda, Eirwen, Queen Farbauti, has requested your presence immediately." Menia said.

Isolda and Eirwen stopped their preparations for the new nursery and they looked at the junior midwife.

**A/N ****: Hi everyone, Loki's best friend here. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I still have had a lot on my mind and I had a bit of a writer's block, but I am back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always please read and review and look out for chapter 3. I hope to have it up soon. I hate making you guys and gals wait for chapters, but sometimes life just gets in the way of writing and updating my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Menia, what is our Queen's command?" Eirwen asked.

"Queen Farbauti, commands that you both bring a deep basket and some fresh blankets as well a few of her dresses." Menia said.

Isolda and Eirwen both left to get what their Queen requested. They came back and Menia led them to the Queen's chambers. They all entered the Queen's chambers and they found their Queen laying in her bed and she is holding two tiny bundles in her arms. Isolda and Eirwen both noticed that their Queen has been crying. Both handmaidens began to wonder if their Queen had lost the baby. What they both thought the Queen is holding two tiny bundles, could this mean that she had given birth to twins?

Eirwen decided that she would find out if her Queen and friend had given birth to twins and also why her friend had been crying. She walks over to her Queen and she bows to her. Farbauti looks up and she sees Eirwen standing next to her bed.

"Eirwen, did you and Isolda bring what I asked for?" Farbauti asked.

"Yes, my Queen, we did, but we were wondering how is the new prince and princess?" Eirwen asked.

"Why don't you Isolda come here and see for yourself." Farbauti said.

Eirwen and Isolda step forward and Farbauti pulled back the blankets to reveal Loki and Lila.

"Oh my Queen, they are so small but very cute." Isolda said and Eirwen agreed.

"Thank you, my friends." Farbauti said hugging her twins closer.

"What are there names my Queen?" Eirwen asked.

"This is Loki and this is his twin sister Lila." Farbauti said.

"I bet King Laufey, was happy that he has a son and heir, but I bet he was also happy to see that he has a daughter." Isolda said.

"You would think he would be happy, but he wasn't. He is going to take my babies away from me." Farbauti said as tears began to well up in her red eyes.

"Oh my Queen, we are so very sorry." Eirwen and Isolda said together.

"He's not going to take my babies away from me." Farbauti said angrily.

"Is there anything we can do to help my Queen?" Eirwen asked and Isolda nodded in agreement.

"Did you both bring what I asked for?" Farbauti asked.

"Yes, your Majesty, we brought the items that you asked for the moment Menia told us." Isolda said.

"The way you and Eirwen can help is to take my twins to the temple and hide them with the Casket of Ancient Winters." Farbauti said.

"Yes, your majesty." Eirwen said and she held out her arms for baby Lila. Farbauti kisses her daughter on the cheek and she whispers a tearful good-bye and I love you and then she hands Lila to Eirwen. Isolda steps forward for baby Loki. Farbauti places her first born son in Isolda's arms but not before kissing his cheek and she whispers a quick and tearful good-bye and I love you.

**A/N I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Life it seems to have gotten in the way. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. I want to give a big thank to my new friend Phoenix Brooke for help me with this story. Thank you, my friend. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eirwen and Isolda both walked over to the basket and Eirwen began to unpack the basket. She handed one of the blankets to Isolda and she took the other blanket. They both wrapped Loki and Lila in their blankets and they put them in the basket. Suddenly, they all heard a knock at the door and Farbauti looks at her handmaidens and they see that their Queen looks worried and before they could say anything.

"Eirwen, Isolda, run and take my babies far away from this place." Farbauti said and with her ice power she made her babies names appear on their blankets. There came another knock at the door, but this time it was a little more forceful.

"Who is it?" Farbauti asked worry coloring her voice.

"It's me wife, open the door." Laufey said.

"Go away Laufey, I don't want to see you." Farbauti said and she began to give her handmaids last minute instructions via hand signals so her husband won't hear.

Eirwen covered the twins up with extra blankets and the rest of the dresses except for the dress she would wear later. "Farbauti, open this door now woman!" Laufey yelled.

Farbauti could hear that her husband is about to break down the door and she knew that she had to make sure that her twins get out of here before their father sees that she has had a plan to keep her babies safe and away from him.

"Go you two take the secret door in the wall to the right. Go quickly and please keep my babies safe." Farbauti said breathlessly and also a little tearfully.

Eirwen grab the basket holding the royal twins and Isolda ran to the right wall containing the secret door. She opens the door and both handmaidens ran in the secret room that was hidden behind the wall. The door closes quickly just as a furious Laufey entered the room.

**A/N: I want to thank my friend Phoenix Brooke for helping me again with this chapter. She has been a great help to me. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where are they woman?" Laufey demanded angrily.

"I will never tell you where my babies are. NEVER!" Farbauti said and she screamed the last part.

"You will tell me NOW!" Laufey demanded again and this time he sounded even more enraged.

"NO! I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" Farbauti shouted angrily at her husband. Before Laufey could answer his wife a guard came rushing into the room and he bowed to his King and Queen.

"My King and my Queen." He said breathlessly.

"Geirrod, what is it? What's wrong?" Farbauti asked worriedly for she is worried about her babies.

"Well my Queen, the All-Father and his army have just arrived and they are attacking the city." Geirrod said.

"Farbauti, find somewhere safe to hide my Queen and Geirrod you follow me and we will assemble our army and will crush these invaders." Laufey said and he and Geirrod both ran out for the room and they when to assemble their army.

"Please Skadi, goddess of the winter mountains please protect my little Loki and my little Lila." Farbauti prayed and then she ran to find herself a safe place to hide.

In the temple of Skadi, Eirwen laid the basket with the royal twins down next to the Casket of Ancient Winters. Isolda walked over to her friend and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Eirwen, I think we should flee before Asgard's army gets here." Isolda said.

"No. We must stay here and protect little prince Loki and little princess Lila from those monsters." Eirwen said.

"But Eirwen, we have no weapons to defend them against the Asgardians." Isolda said.

"I know but we have to try Isolda." Eirwen said and she sat down on the floor next to the basket. Isolda sat next to her friend and they waited listening for the sounds that will tell them that Asgard's army is coming closer.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About an hour later they heard someone coming through the temple doors. "Eirwen, come on we have to go and hide before they see us." Isolda said and she pulled Eirwen with her and they left the twins alone in their basket. They hide behind a column and they watched as a man with one eye who was surrounded by a few other warriors.

Isolda, we have to protect our prince and princess from them the Agardians." Eirwen said, and she made a motion to go to the twins but it was too late the man with the one eye was already standing next to the basket and he was ordering the other warriors to take the Casket of Ancient Winters.

He was about to leave with the other warriors but before he could he heard two little weak cries. He then notices the basket he leans down and he looks into the basket. There he saw two tiny twin Jotun babies. "These must be Laufey's twins. That must be why they are out here in the temple. Because he would never accept two tiny twins. He would think it was beneath him." He thought.

He leaned down and he picked up Laufey's tiny son and he noticed his blue skin was changing from blue to match his own skin color and he also noticed that his red eyes changed to green. Then he looked down at his tiny twin sister and he saw that the same thing was happening with her but the only difference was instead of green eyes her eyes were now blue-gray. One of the other warriors walked up to him. "All-father." The warrior said.

"What is it Ander?" He asked.

"My King, I am here to report that we have secured the Casket of Ancient Winters and we are ready to return to Asgard." Ander said.

"Alright Ander, I will be with you and our other warriors in a moment." He said. "Yes, my King." Ander said and he bowed and walked off to tell the others that they will be leaving for home soon.

Behind the column Eirwen and Isolda saw the whole thing and they knew who the man with the one eyes is.

"Eirwen, that is Odin the king of Asgard and he has prince Loki and princess Lila." Isolda said.

"I know Isolda." Eirwen said sadly.

"Eirwen, what are we going to do?" Isolda asked.

"There is nothing we can do now. He is a great warrior and we are just two handmaidens. I just hope he treats little prince Loki and his twin sister princess Lila kindly and shows them love." Eirwen said this last a little louder so Odin could hear her.

**A/N: I hope are still enjoying this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Odin suddenly heard someone speaking about the twins in the basket. He decided that he will take them back to Asgard and give them as a gift to his Queen. He would use the twins to keep the peace throughout the realms. "I will use the younger one to keep the peace in Asgard I will raise her and her brother as my children and when she is older she will marry my son Thor and I will put her twin brother on the throne of Jotunheim." Odin thought he pick up the basket and he walked out to join his warriors.

"Please be safe my prince and my princess and maybe one day you both will return home to your people." Eirwen said as the Asgardian King disappeared with the twins of Jotunheim.

"I am sure they will be safe I have heard that the Queen is kind like our Queen." Isolda said and she took her friend's hand and she led her back to the palace to inform their Queen about what had happened. Odin and his warriors made it back to the place where the Bi Frost would pick them up and return them to Asgard. They arrived back on Asgard and Odin saw two people waiting for him. He noticed that it was his wife Frigga and his two-year-old son Thor. Seeing his father Thor pulled away from his mother and he ran towards his father. Frigga followed her son and they both reached Odin.

Upon seeing her husband's face Frigga wanted to wrap her arm around him but she saw that he was holding a basket. "Oh. Odin, your eye what happened to your eye my darling?" Frigga asked shocked.

Seeing the worried look on his wife's face he placed the basket on the rainbow bridge and he wraps his arms around his wife. While they were hugging little Thor became curious about the basket and he peered into the basket. He saw two tiny little babies in the basket. One was sound asleep while the other one was wide awake.

"Mommy, mommy, look what Daddy brought." Thor said as he pulled on his mother's dress.

Frigga looks down at her son and she saw that he is looking in the basket and he was also smiling while touching the thing in the basket. She lets go of her husband and she walks over to her little boy and she knelt down next to him.

"What are you looking at baby?" Frigga asked and she too looked in the basket. She saw two tiny babies wrapped up in a blue and pink blanket. Frigga sees that the little boy is wide awake and she sees that he has green eyes while his sister or maybe his twin is sound asleep and she notices that she is holding onto her brother's blanket.

"Oh, they are so very cute." Frigga thought to herself and she began to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She looks at her husband and then back at the basket which holds the two tiny twin babies. "Odin, what in the name of Valhalla are you doing with these two adorable babies and by the way were in the nine realms did you find them?" Frigga asked for she had an idea but she wanted to hear it from her husband first.

"Well my love, In the Aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple on Jotunheim and I found two twin babies. Small for a giant's offspring they seemed abandoned, suffering and left to die. Laufey's son and daughter." Odin said.

Frigga couldn't believe what she has just heard. "Why would anyone want to abandoned such sweet little things." She thought as she picked up and cradle the boy in her arms. "Odin, can you place his sister in my arms?" Frigga asked and he placed her in his wife's arms.

"Odin, is there a reason why you brought Laufey's twins here to Asgard?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, my darling I brought them here for you. I know that you always wanted another baby well now you have two my love." Odin said lovingly.

"Oh. Thank you, my beloved husband." Frigga said happily and she gave him a kiss on his lips and he gave her a kiss in return. When they finally broke the kiss. Odin looks at Frigga and he gave her a smile. "You are most welcome my beloved wife." He said happily.

"Odin we have to come up with names for our new son and daughter." Frigga said.

"They are ready have names. This is Loki and this one is Lila." Odin said as he touched his new son and daughter when he said their names.

"Those are such cute names." Frigga said, before Odin could say anything else he felt tiny little hands pulling on his cape and he hears a little voice saying. "Daddy, pick me up." He looks down and he sees his son pulling on his cape. Odin kneels down next to his son and he wraps his arms around Thor.

"Thor, my son, do you want to meet your new brother and sister?" Odin asked as he looked at Thor.

"Yes, Daddy, pick me up. I wanna to meet my new baby brother and sister." Thor said. Odin smiled at his two-year-old son. He stood up and he picked up Thor. They walked over to Frigga and the twins.

"What's their names Mommy?" Thor asked.

"This is your little brother Loki and this is your little sister Lila." Frigga said and she smiled at her firstborn son.

"Mommy, can I play with them? Please Mommy?" Thor begged.

"I'm sorry Thor, but they are too little to play with you yet." Frigga said.

"Oh okay Mommy." Thor said sadly. Seeing how upset her little boy is she leans over and she gives her son a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay baby, you will just have to be patient and just wait for your little brother and little sister to get a little bigger before they can play with you, but you can sit and talk to them." Frigga said.

"Okay Mommy." Thor said with a smile. He looked at his little brother and little sister. "Hi Lokes, hi Lilae, I am your big brother Thor and I love you." Thor said, then he leans over and he kisses his baby brother and baby sister's foreheads.

"I think it's time to go back to the palace and put the twins down for a nap and it's your naptime too Thor." Odin said for he wanted to go to the healing room and get his eye healed. They headed to the palace to put their children down for their naps.

**A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Please read and review. Keep an eye out for chapter 9. Coming Soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time Jump.

Ages

Thor is 8

Loki is 6

Lila is 6

Many years have passed and now the twins are six years old and their big brother Thor is now eight years old. Loki and Lila are little mischief makers they always play tricks on their big brother and their brother's friends as well as at feasts. Loki is the one who always talks his twin sister Lila into causing mischief. Today is the night before the Winter Solstice Eve Feast and Loki and Lila along with their big brother Thor are all getting excited for the Winter Solstice Eve Feast that will start tomorrow night.

The three royal siblings are in the stands at the training field and they are watching the warriors of Asgard train. Thor looks at his younger brother and sister. "You know what Loki, Lila, when I get bigger and stronger I want to be the best warrior on Asgard." Thor said pointing at the warriors who are training.

"I am sure that you will be a great warrior one day Thor, isn't that right Loki." Lila said as she elbows her twin brother.

"Umm sure you will Thor." Loki said a little bored for he would rather be at the library reading and studying. "Can we please go Lila; I am so very bored watching these warriors." Loki said as he looks at his twin sister.

Lila looks at her older brother. "Thor, do you mind if Loki and I go?" Lila asked for she always tries to keep her twin brother and her older brother happy.

Thor looks at his little sister and he saw that she also looks a little bored herself, but he knew that no matter what Lila feels she will always do whatever to keep the peace in her family. He nodes at his little sister and he also gave her a smile. "Hey Lila, what are you and Loki going to do?" Thor asked curious.

"I don't know Thor; whatever Loki wants to do is okay with me." Lila said.

Loki walks over to his older and his twin sister. He whispers in her ear. "Lila, let go and play a prank on Sif?" Loki asked hoping that his twin sister would want to. She smiled at her twin brother and she nods, "Of course Loki, I am always up for anything you want to do brother." Lila said. "We will have to think of a way to prank Sif." Loki said. They both started to think how they would prank her. Then Loki came up with an idea. "'Lila, how about we change the color of her hair with our magic." He said. Lila agreed and they both started to plan how they would do it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you guys and gals are still liking this story. Just a warning this chapter has spanking in it. For you don't like please don't read. As always read and review.**

Chapter 10

Loki peeked around the corner to spot Sif sitting in the garden watching the fountain. Her golden hair was her pride and joy. Loki looked back to his sister, "Okay. Only a temporary spell." He whispered. She nodded and took a deep breath getting ready to cast the spell alongside her twin brother, but the spell they cast was to strong instead of changing Sif's blond hair the spell caused her hair to fall out. She gasped and turned to Loki, "B-brother. Something went wrong!" Lila said her eyes when wide. Loki grabs his twin sister's hand and they both ran for they knew they had to hide before their father finds out. For they knew their father would punish them for what they did to Sif.

Sif reached up to fix her hair, but instead of feeling her hair she felt nothing at all. She let out a scream and she ran off crying as she went to find her friend Thor. For she knew who was responsible for the loss of her hair, Loki and his twin sister Lila were the ones who did this to her. She finally found Thor at the training field for he was still watching the warriors train. Sif ran over to him she was so angry she was shaking. "Thor, look at what your bratty little brother and little sister did to me!" Sif shouted, but all he could do was laugh at her. Sif growled, "Fix it Thor." She said. Thor wiped his eyes, "Come let's go to Mother. She'll help." He said. They when to find his mother and they found her talking to Thor's father. Frigga turned about, "What is it my son?" She asked and then she saw Sif standing there in tears. "Sif, what is wrong my dear?" Frigga asked and she open her arms wide so the younger girl could run into her arms. Sif ran into her arms and she buried her face into her chest. She looked to her son for some answers, "Thor, tell me what happened to Sif's beautiful blond hair?" She asked.

"Well mother, she told me that Loki and Lila did it." Thor said. Frigga raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean my son?" She asked.

"Like I said mother? All Sif told me is that Loki and Lila did it." Thor said. Odin bellowed, "CHILDERN!" Lila turned scared eyes to her brother. And timidly walked into the room followed by Loki, "Yes father?" They said.

"Come here you two NOW!" He shouted. The two twin siblings walked to their father. Loki was holding his sister's hand and he felt her trembling in fear. Odin glared at them, "Did you or did you not do this to her?" He asked. Sif smirked and crossed her arms in triumphed. Lila nodded, "But Father it…the…the spell went…" Odin raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to hear it." This causes Lila to start crying. Seeing his twin sister crying Loki stepped forward, "Father, it was me I did it." He said raising his chin. "You both did it. You shall be punished accordingly." He said turning to his wife, "Take Sif and help her cover her head. Thor go with them." He turned back to the twins. Loki and Lila both knew what was coming.

"Lila, come here young lady." Odin said. Lila walked up quietly, "Y…yes sir?" She asked. "My daughter you know what must happen. You have done something wrong and used magic on one of your brother's friends and without permission. We have been over this and you know the punishment." He said. "Daddy, please no not that please." Lila begged as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You have to take the punishment for what you have done you have broken the rules." He sighed. "No, Daddy, please. I'm sorry." Lila begged.

"Lila, come here and bend over this chair young lady." Odin said. "Y…yes sir. She said and she bent over the chair and her father flipped up her skirt and he pulled down her panties baring her little bottom. Lila counted the six times her father's hand made contact with her bare tender bottom and she bit her lip and she continued to cry. She knew it hurt but it just smarted a lot. In her heart she knew Father was right. She watched as Loki grit his jaw and clenched his little fists, she saw tears streaming down his cheeks for she knows her twin brother to well, better than anyone and she knows that he is blaming himself for allowing this to happen to her. Then it was over he told her to stand up and go stand in the corner and no rubbing. Lila did as she was told and she stood in the corner. Now it was Loki's turn. He bent over the same chair and his father did the same thing he did to his twin sister, but unlike Lila he didn't think their father was right and he tried hard not to continue crying, but he just couldn't do it he started crying. When it was over like Lila he was told to stand in the corner and no rubbing. Once Loki was in the corner Odin left them alone telling them not to move or they would be spanked again at bedtime.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki hears Lila crying and he goes to her. He wraps his arms around his crying twin, "Lilae, please don't cry. You know it makes me sad when you are sad and crying. For you know when you cry I start crying, for your pain is my pain." Loki said using the name he gave her when they were two years old, but Lila was scared what if their father came back and he saw Loki was out of the corner. She knew that her twin would be spanked again at bedtime, but this time their father would use a spoon or a wooden paddle on his already spanked and tender bare bottom and Lila couldn't let that happen to him. "Laowki, please go back and stand in the corner. If Daddy catches you he is going to spank you again at bedtime and he might use a spoon or a wooden paddle. I couldn't bear it if you were spanked again." Lila said and she too used the name she gave him when they were two years old. Lila's ears caught the sound of footsteps moving closer, "Loki, you need to go please!" She hissed urgently. "No! Lila, I am not going to leave your side." Loki said. Lila gave him a little shove, "Loki, you don't want to get in trouble again." Lila said. "But Lilae, I…" Loki began, but Lila cut him off, "No! buts Loki just go NOW!" she shouted. Frigga heard shouting coming from inside the room and she knew that her twin babies were fighting about something. She opened the door and she found that Loki was out of the corner and Lila was shoving him away but her little boy was holding his twin sister tight and he was crying.

"Children!" She said as she walked into the room further, the both of you know what your father has dictated as what you are to do. Now Loki stop crying it is not becoming of a princeling." She wiped his face gently. Loki wiped his face with his sleeve, "Mummy, please don't tell Poppa! I only wanted to make Lilae feel better."

"Mommy, please I don't want to be in trouble! But he wouldn't go!" Lila said tearfully. Frigga knew that she was going to have to punish her babies, but she wouldn't tell her husband about their babies breaking the rules, but she is going to take her babies in her arms and hold them close and tell them that she loves them so much and once their punishment is over they will be forgiven. "Come here my babies." She said kneeling down and holding out her arms so her little ones could run into her arms. She wrapped them in a hug and kissed the top of their heads.

"Mommy? Are you going to tell daddy that Laowki and I broke the rules?" Lila said sadly.

"No, Lila, I am not going to tell your father that you and your twin brother broke the rules." Frigga said.

"Really mummy, you aren't going to tell poppa?" Loki asked.

"No, Loki, as I told your sister I am not going to tell your father, but I am going to take care of this myself." Frigga said.

"Mummy I am so sorry. I know what's gonna happen." He said as more tears streamed down his cheeks and he clenched his tender bottom and he winced in pain. "Mommy, please don't spank us! We're sorry." Lila said and she too was crying as she clenched her tender bottom and she also winced in pain. Frigga rubbed her little ones backs she wasn't going to do it until she knew that her babies understood that she is doing this because she loves them.

"My sweet babies you know what must be done." Frigga said softly. She wasn't going to be hard has her husband, but this had to be done.

"Loki, Lila, I want you both to look at me." Frigga said as her twin babies looked at her with sad scared little faces, I just want to tell you before I take you to your separate rooms for your spankings. I want you to know that I love you both and I am only spanking you because I love you and I want you both to behave. Once your spankings are over you will be forgiven do you understand my sweet little ones?"

"Yes, Mommy." Lila said sadly. Frigga looked at her little boy, "Do you also understand Loki?"

Yes, Mummy." Loki said. She stood up and she lead her children out and they head to Lila's room. Frigga opened the door and she looked at her little girl, "Lila, go and stand in the corner and wait for me to come and spank you once I spank and comfort your twin brother after his spanking. "Yes mommy." Lila said and she stood in the corner. Frigga looked to her younger son, "Alright Loki, let us go to your room so we can put this behind us." Frigga said. All Loki could do was nodded and his mother lead him to his room and she opened the door and they both walked in. Frigga sat down on her son's bed and she called him over to her, "Loki, come here my son." He walked timidly of to his mother and she stood in front of her with his green eyes looking at the floor. Frigga noticed that her baby boy was crying again and she see that he looks so sad. She opened her arms so she could give her baby a hug.

"Loki, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright. You know mommy would never hurt you. I just want to teach you how to behave." Frigga said.

"But Mummy, it hurts!" He whimpered. She shook her head. And did the deed quickly. Afterwards she pulled him into her arms, "Oh my baby boy." She whispered. He buried his face into his mummy's chest and she began to rub his back trying to calm her baby boy down. He kept say he was sorry, "Shh there, there baby it's alright it's all over mommy's here." Frigga said and she held him in her arms until he fell asleep. She stood up and she used her magic and she pulled his covers and sheets back and then she laid her little boy in his bed and she covered him up. She then used her magic to take away his magic powers. Then she kissed his little cheek and she whispers "I love you my sweet baby boy. Sleep well my little Loki." Then she walked out and she hated that she was going to have to do it to her little girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Frigga opened her daughter's door and she walked inside. She saw that her little girl was still standing in the corner and Frigga noticed that her baby girl was crying and she also sees that she is trembling and her forehead was resting on the wall. She walked over to her and she placed her hand on her daughter's trembling shoulders. "Lila, baby, shh there, there everything is going to be alright." Frigga said as she turns her baby around so she could hold her little girl. "Mommy, I-I don't want a….sp…spanking on my still tender bare bottom. Please mommy don't spank me. My bottom still hurts…and…. I. Lila said, but she couldn't finish for she was crying to hard. "Oh my sweet baby girl, tell mommy what is it. If you don't tell mommy I can't help you." Frigga said. "Mommy, I-I heard L…. Laowki getting his bare bottom spanked and it sounded like it really hurt." Lila said sadly and she started shaking in fear. She hugs her baby girl tight and she starts rubbing her back trying to calm her down Frigga kissed her cheek, "Oh my little one." She leads her daughter over to the bed and she sat down and then she placed Lila over her lap and she flipped up her skirt and she pulls down her little girl's panties down baring her tender pink bottom. Then she began her daughter's bare bottom spanking. Loki had cried himself to sleep, but he was pulled from it by the sound of Lila crying. He sat up bolt upright knowing what had happened. Frigga held her baby girl close trying not to cry herself.

Back in Loki's room he sat on his bed hugging his knees to his chest and he buried his face into his knees and he began to cry. Then he heard that his mother was leaving and when he was sure that it was safe. Loki got out of bed and he made his way to his twin sister Lila's room. He stood outside his sister's door and he heard muffled crying coming from in her room. "Lilae, can I come in please?" Loki asked as he knocked on her door. Loki knocked softly again, "Lila please let me in." He whispered. Lila sniffled and she slipped off her bed, and she walked over to her door. Lila opened the door and she saw her twin brother standing there looking all sad and worried. "No Loki go back to bed." She said crossing her arms and she slammed the door in her brother's face. Loki ran to his big brother's room and he walked in. He went to his brother and Loki stood next to his brother's bed. "Tor, can I talk to you big brother?" He asked taping his brother's shoulder and he used the name he and his twin sister gave their older brother when they were two years old. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Thor turned, "What is it Lokes?" He asked using the name he gave his little brother when he was a baby as he raised an eyebrow. Thor saw tears streaming down his baby brother's cheeks. He looked confused, "Loki, what is it?" Thor asked in a softer tone. Loki sniffed, "Lila, is mad at me!" He said. Thor began to laugh, "And what could you have done now little brother?" He asked. Loki huffed. "Thor! This is serious. I think she is mad at me!" Thor looked at his baby brother confused and he wondered why his baby sister is mad at her twin brother Loki. "What did you do Loki?" He asked. Loki quickly explained what happened with more tears streaming down his already wet cheeks. Thor reached over and hugged him tight, "Loki, I'm sorry. Let's go see if we can talk to her." He said trying to cheer his brother up. Loki nodded for he couldn't speak for he was crying to hard. Thor got off his bed and he took his little brother's hand and the walked out the door and they headed to their sister's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thor and Loki reached their sister's room he saw that his little brother looked scared. "Lokes, I am sure everything will be fine little brother." Thor said. "Easy for you to say big brother." He sighed, "You knock!" He said giving Thor a look. Thor rapped on the door with his knuckles, "Hey Lila? It's Thor are you there? He called out. It's open!" She called out. Thor grinned and opened the door shoved Loki in and pulled it closed giggling. Loki banged on it, "Thor, let me out." He called. Thor shook his head and kept it closed. "Thor this isn't funny let Loki out NOW!" Lila shouted. "No! Not until you to promise that you will talk to each other." Thor said from behind the door. Lila huffed, "No he got me in trouble again!" She said. "Lilae, I am sorry." Loki said sadly.

"Loki, I don't want to hear it. You got me spanked again and mommy spanked my tender pink bare bottom with her hairbrush." Lila said remembering how painful that spanking was. "Lilae, I am so very sorry." Loki said again. "I don't care how sorry you are Loki. It really hurt. I-I hate you! I HATE YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lila said and she shouted the last part. He just stared at his twin sister and he saw that she was really mad. He did something that he did when he was a toddler and when he was sad. Loki started sucking on his thumb. "UGGHHH Loki, stop that you aren't a baby anymore!" She said snapping at him. Thor heard his twin siblings fighting, so he decided to go and get their mother. He ran down the halls towards his parents' room. Thor knocked on his parents' door. "Mom are you there? I need to talk to you." He said. Frigga opened the door, "What is it my son? What is the matter?" She asked full of concern.

"Mom, Loki and Lila are fighting." Thor said. Frigga sighed, "Son. What are they fighting about?" She asked, before he could answer Odin walks out and talks to Thor and Frigga slips by and goes to the twins. She found her twin babies in her younger son Loki's room. Frigga knocks on the door and tries to get them to open it, "Loki, Lila, babies, its mommy. Please open the door." She said sweetly. The door suddenly opened and she saw that her baby boy was crying and also sucking his thumb. "Loki, baby, what's wrong sweetheart?" Frigga asked, Loki ran to his mother and he wraps an arm around his mother for his thumb was still in his mouth and he continues to cry into his mother's stomach. "Loki, baby tell mommy what has gotten my sweet little boy so upset?" Frigga asked as she knelt down still holding him in her arms. "Mummy, Lilae, is mad at me." Loki mumbled, but his mother couldn't understand him for his thumb is still in his mouth. "Loki, baby, I can't understand you? You need to take your thumb out of your mouth and be a big boy, so you can tell mommy why you are upset if you don't tell mommy then mommy can't help you." Frigga said. Loki takes his thumb out of his mouth and explains what happened then Frigga sighs.

"Ugh if you would just not suck on your thumb like a baby maybe I wouldn't be mad and I also hate you for getting me spanked again with mommy's hairbrush on my pink tender bare bottom. I HATE YOU SO MUCH LOKI, I WISH WE WEREN'T TWINS!" Lila shouted as angry tears streamed down her cheeks. "Lila Odindaughter, that is no reason to yell at your twin brother! Young lady you are acting outside of what you know you should!" She said sternly. "Young lady, tell your twin brother, that you are sorry and that you don't hate him right now!" Frigga snapped at her daughter. When Lila took too long to apologize to Loki her mother swatted her tender red pantie clad bottom. "Owie, okay…. okay mommy I will, but please don't spank me again. That really hurt." Lila whined as more tears streamed down her already wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry Laowki." Lila said a little crestfallen. Loki nodded. "I forgive you Lilae." He let go of his mother and he wraps his arms around his twin sister who is still crying and he gave her a hug. Lila also gave him a hug in return. Frigga watched the two with a smile. "Now Lila. We must speak on what you have done." She said. "Yes. Mommy." Lila said looking at her mother with sad blue-gray eyes. "Lila, you are grounded for a week. You are not allowed to leave your room only for mealtimes and you will be in bed by 7:30pm and you are not allowed to read or practice your magic for I have taken it from you and your brother. You are also not allowed to go to the feast tomorrow night. Do you understand me young lady?" Frigga asked sternly. "Yes. Mommy." Lila said, for she knew if she argued with her mother about the punishment her mother will tell her at it is now two weeks and she will be getting a bedtime spanking every night with the hairbrush. Both Lila and Loki winced for their older brother Thor had told them about his bedtime spankings with their mother's hairbrush and how painful it was. She lets go of her twin and she ran to her mother. She through her arms around her mother and she continued on crying. Frigga made her daughter look at her, "Now Lila stop crying it is not becoming of a little princess." She wiped her face gently. Lila wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Lila, go to your room and prepare for bed. Don't forget to take a bath and brush your teeth as well as brush your hair. A maid will come shortly with your supper you are to eat it and then brush your teeth again and then go straight to bed." She said waiting on a response from her daughter. Lila just nodded for if she opened her mouth she would start crying and also have a temper tantrum like she use to do when she was a toddler. If she through a temper tantrum her mommy would tell her that she had earned herself another week of being grounded and she would be getting a bare bottom spanking every night at bedtime with mommy's hairbrush, because she chose to act like a toddler, so Lila kept her mouth shut. "Did you hear me young lady?" Frigga asked. Lila knew she had no choice but to speak, "Yes. Mommy." She said quickly trying not to throw a temper tantrum. Loki looked at his mother and then back at his twin sister. He couldn't understand why his sister wasn't going to be at supper with the rest of their family. "Mummy, I thought you said that she could eat with us?" Loki asked his mother. Frigga looked at her son, "Loki, your sister is going to eat her supper in her room tonight. She can't talk to her friends. She is grounded for a week." Loki nodded feeling a little bad over his twin sister's punishment. He wraps his arms around his sister and he gives her another hug and a quick kiss on her cheek. Then he whispered a secret in her ear so low that their mother couldn't hear him, "Lilae, I will bring you some dessert." Loki said. "Thank you Laowki and she also gives him a hug and she also kiss his cheek. Then she let's go of her brother and she when to her room without saying good-bye to her mother.


End file.
